


Santa Baby

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Massage, Biting, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Consent, Dare, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual game, Strategy, Surprise Sex, Teasing, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: When Phil uncovers a real mess in the couple's Christmas decorations, he comes up with a sexual game to determine which one of them must deal with the mess. Phil challenges Dan to something impossible, but both men have fun trying to outwit and out-sex the other.





	Santa Baby

"I feel like we should be baking cookies or something," Phil giggled as he pulled a string of twinkle lights from the storage container. He gasped when he realized that the simple string gave way to a tangled knot the size of his own head. "Christ!"

Dan laughed and pointed. "That sucks, Lester," he snorted. "You unpack it, you untangle it."

"What?!" Phil shrieked. "I can't manage this mess by myself! Besides, who made that rule? I don't remember any rules." Phil examined the thing. It was a true knot, bound tightly by the evils of storage.

"I just decided it," Dan giggled. "Poor, Phil, you thought there'd be time for cookies." He pouted playfully and poked his boyfriend's side. His finger squished against his soft "Iconic" t-shirt.

"Hey, you can't do that," Phil jerked his head upward with surprise. "You can't just make rules, Daniel."

Dan smirked. "Why not? You do." He lifted his mug to his perfectly-pink lips and sipped the smooth cocoa; the marshmallow that Phil added bumped his nose.

"That's because I'm the boss." Phil used his deep voice, and it made Dan shiver. He nearly sprayed hot cocoa over the sofa.

" _Don't_ , Phil." Dan nibbled his lip. "If you go there, this tree will never get decorated. You know what that does to me."

Phil smirked. He nodded his head and dropped the ball of lights into the seat of the armchair. "Yeah, I do."

Dan gulped. His voice had gone even deeper. God, it really did drive him insane. Dan could almost feel Phil's throaty vibrations against his skin.

"I have an idea," Phil offered in his normal speaking voice. "How about we play a little game to determine who actually has to untangle the lights? Hmm?"

Dan knew what he was doing, and he was in absolutely no position to deny his interest. He was already getting hard, that much was obvious. He nodded.

"Right then. See that chair?" Phil pointed to the empty armchair that Dan typically used for gameplay in the lounge. It was low and wide, and terribly difficult out of which to climb.

"Yeah," Dan narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna fuck you in it, and whoever makes a sound loses," Phil smiled and pointed downward at the jumble of lights. "And the loser sorts the mess."

Dan gasped. "Jesus Christ, Phil." It was so hot to hear his boyfriend be so bold. It was nothing unusual of course, but this did catch him by surprise. Dan shrugged. "I mean, whatever."

Phil laughed at Dan. He loved to tease the man. It was virtually impossible for Dan to be silent during sex. In ten years, he had yet to make it without uttering a moan, a hum, a whisper of his name, an actual scream.

"I mean, it's not fair, but whatever. It's not like your cock is this amazing thing that makes me come every single fucking time." Dan muttered as he ripped off his own t-shirt. "It's not like you don't rock my fucking world or anything, Philip." He was grumbling quietly now, mostly to himself, though Phil grinned inside when he picked up enough of it to realize that Dan was positively crazy about him.

Phil watched Dan strip off his clothing, quite unceremoniously, leaving only his black boxer briefs and his ridiculously-long, black, Santa hat. He stood with his hands on his hips, the left one jutted forward and pursed his ruby lips. "Well? Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Phil couldn't help it. He coughed and almost choked on nothing but air. It was Dan's turn to be bold. And God did he look incredible standing there in front of the chair like that.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to fuck you, Daniel. You wait here, I need to go get our bottle." Phil turned around and removed his own t-shirt as he walked away, leaving Dan to admire his bare shoulders and back. Goddamn, he looked amazing in those stupid sleep pants. Dan couldn't wait until they were on the floor with his own, and Phil's perfect ass was in his hands.

* * *

When Phil returned, Dan was leaning against the back of the chair with his ass pushed out behind him. He had that look on his face, the one that said, 'I'm trying to look unaffected, but I want you so badly that it hurts.'

Phil smirked.

"Ready to lose?" Phil boasted confidently. "You know that I will make you squeal, Daniel. I always do."

Dan felt his belly dip. It was true: Phil drove him wild. He never failed to satisfy him. His boyfriend knew precisely how to turn him on, keep him hot, and make him scream. In short, Dan was doomed.

But Dan was also quite clever. Phil would stop at nothing to make Dan moan, and the more Dan resisted, the harder Phil would try. They were about to have epic sex so long as Dan could appear unimpressed.

Though he would never admit it, Dan was perfectly willing to lose this one. He happened to discover an entire box of unopened string lights in the next storage container when Phil was off for the bottle of lube.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, Philip. You haven't even fingered me yet." Dan rolled his eyes. "How do you want me?"

Phil loved this game. He liked the extra challenge of getting Dan to the edge without so much as a peep. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be fun.

"On all fours I think," Phil looked at the chair and then at Dan. "And we start the moment I touch you."

"Right," Dan smirked.

"I hope that you don't think that I'm going to make this easy for you, Dan. I sure as hell don't want to spend hours upon hours sorting that ball of junk."

Dan made a dismissive noise with his mouth and wiggled out of his pants. Phil admired the man's fresh nakedness. He allowed himself a little sigh. This was going to be difficult.

"Plus, I live to make you squeal, Daniel James."

Sex with Dan was always so good. They had phenomenal chemistry and their own way of communicating their desires. Nothing about remaining silent would be easy; they knew exactly how to touch the other to elicit raw, uninhibited sounds.

"You think I'm not going to have you moaning my name?" Dan winked. "The moment you sink into my tight ass I will hear you groan; you always do."

Phil gulped. Dan was right. It was something he had done countless times over the years, yet the feel of his lover's hot, tight, body surprised him each and every time. He was smooth, and soft, and slick. He was absolutely perfect, and this was going to be a disaster. Phil thought he may as well concede now.

Dan got into the requested position and focused. He was fully prepared to appear nonplussed so that Phil would try harder to get him to break. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips together in concentration. He looked down at the cushion waiting for the moment in which Phil touched him. Behind him, between his open thighs, Dan could see Phil's legs - his incredible fucking legs.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Phil's nudity. He was such a beautiful man, certainly it would be harder to remain silent if he allowed himself a peek. Fucking Philip.

"Hey Phil?" Dan spoke over his shoulder. "What if there is no winner? What if we both manage to stay silent? Who deals with the lights then?"

Phil smirked and removed his glasses, placing them on the coffee table for safekeeping. "That will never happen, Daniel. Don't be ridiculous."

Dan sputtered air. It was true. There was no possibility of truly silent lovemaking.

"Ready?" Phil grinned.

"Do I fucking look ready?" Dan rolled his eyes and caught sight of Phil's Santa hat. "Wait, you're gonna wear that?"

"Yeah, why not?" Phil shrugged. "You're wearing yours."

"Ugh, whatever, Phil. Get on with it." Poor Dan was already acting. He had a weakness for role play of any kind. Even a stupid Santa hat could make him hot. Phil looked ridiculously sexy in everything. Fuck, did he have a Santa Daddy kink?

Dan steeled himself and kept his eyes fixed on the fading coffee stain in the center of the seat cushion. At any moment, Phil was going to start circling his hole.

Phil's fingers were warm and smooth. He pressed two fingertips to the sensitive skin surrounding Dan's pretty hole. He circled them slowly in both directions, causing Dan to arch his back.

Dan didn't so much as flinch, let alone hiss, but it didn't matter; Phil couldn't see his face. This was purely an exercise in control.

It was already strange not to hear Phil's sounds of satisfaction: his soft little moans and groans at the first feelings of Dan's stretched skin. He never skipped the praise or a gentle hum.

Phil also found it strange to begin making love without hearing Dan's subtle whimper at first touch. There was always a sigh, a moan, an "mmm, Phil." Suddenly Phil wished that he could see Dan's face.

There would be no dirty talk, grunts, or growls. There would only be the wet sounds of their skin meeting and separating and the occasional overlapping of labored breath. These sounds were turn-ons for both men, and it was most likely realized at the same moment, that these very noises would only become more prominent as they progressed. Phil bit his lip; he loved the wet sounds of sex so much that he would sometimes finger Dan after he came inside of him just to hear it slosh around wetly.

Dan remained silent as Phil pumped two fingers inside of his body. He closed his eyes and committed to focusing on the burn over the insane pleasure. This proved to be a rather useless idea, as the burn was very much a part of his pleasure. Phil, who was only growing harder with anticipation, considered curving his fingers inside just to brush the man's prostate. It would be easy, he decided. It would be easy and unexpected this early on in their lovemaking. Phil had memorized the exact location of Dan's prostate as well as the very way in which he liked to be stimulated. It was a dirty move, and Phil wasn't ready to go low. Instead, he teased a third finger at his baby's wet and pliable hole.

This is normally when Dan would push back and try fucking himself a little. He would cry and beg for Phil's thick cock. Today, however, he was rigid, still, and completely, eerily quiet. They both listened to the smacking, squelching sounds made by Phil's lubricated fingers. It was unbelievably difficult to stay quiet.

Dan felt a moan begin to rise in his throat when he felt the stretch from his boyfriend's third and final finger. This was the one that he liked best. It was just enough to remind him that something much bigger, something much more filling, was coming next. Dan pressed his lips together in a straight, thin, line and struggled to keep his knees firmly planted in the chair. As tough as it was for him to resist, Dan knew that Phil was about to have an even tougher time.

Entering Dan was such an exhilarating feeling, Phil had maintained this during the entirety of their sexual relationship. He never failed to tell Dan exactly how good it felt to push his cock into his tight heat, and just how unbelievable he was to take it so well.

Today, he would have to think it but resist speaking about it. He couldn't make so much as a soft grunt from the back of his throat.

Phil decided, as he pumped his bundled fingers in and out of Dan's sloppy-sounding hole, that it wasn't going to be an easy feat for either man. Dan loved the first push, the way his body opened up and took Phil's inside so eagerly. He would gasp and pound on something, anything, usually Phil himself, just to express his pleasure. He often described the first plunge as "a delicious surprise of pain and pleasure."

It was entirely possible that Dan could lose the game with the very first penetration. Phil could easily cause him to yip. He knew all about depth, angles, and rhythm. Certainly, this was to his advantage. Phil decided, after looking over at the hideous mass of lights, that he was going to have to give Dan every reason to wail. He slipped his fingers out of Dan's body, but not before crooking them to the left, brushing the man's swollen prostate.

Dan's body jerked and shook with the move, but he did not make a sound. Phil grinned; his boyfriend was taking the game very seriously.

Dan was both thankful and regretful that they could not see one another. On one hand, it would be really fucking nice to know what his lover had planned, but it would also be even harder to remain focused while looking at Phil's naked body.

Once he felt the abrupt loss of his lover's fingers, Dan was reasonably sure that he could expect the hot, thick, tip of Phil's cock within seconds.

He was wrong.

What Dan did feel, was a slightly-stubbly cheek against his ass and a warm hand cupping his balls. Fuck.

Phil was massaging him from behind, a well-known favorite move. The smooth skin of his balls grew tight with arousal. Dan shook his head and let it hang pitifully between his shoulder blades. Phil watched Dan's toes curl. He almost felt badly for surprising him this way.

Dan thought about how much we wanted to make Phil squirm. There were so many ways in which he could do it. It was becoming harder and harder to think straight. Phil's hands held him so well. Dan preferred to think around his lover. He supposed that Phil was expecting one of his favorite acts or touches, it would therefore catch the man completely off guard if Dan touched  _himself_  in an unexpected way. His chest heaved as he considered what may cause Phil to slip up and utter a sound.

Just as Phil started to knead his ass cheeks with his magical hands, Dan remembered something that once caused Phil to say 'fuck me' repeatedly. It was something that his partner had begged him to do, and once Dan had, Phil never stopped talking about its effect.

Before Phil could push inside of him, Dan flipped himself over on to his back, his legs in the air. Phil thought he looked like a puppy who was asking for a belly rub. Dan's gorgeous prick stood up, pink and leaking.

It was painfully clear that Dan was committed to pulling one over on Phil. He smirked sexily and relaxed his legs back toward his body. Phil watched as Dan reached down between his own thighs and started to rake himself with his fingertips. He rolled his eyes around and tossed his head, drawing clawed lines from the inside of his knees to the top of his groin. He let his mouth fall open, and he mocked a long, erotic moan.

Dan left pink stripes over the milky whites of his inner thighs, just begging Phil to bite into his flesh. He looked into Phil's eyes as he repeated the sensual motions. Phil bit his lip and shook his head at Dan with a pained expression on his face.

Dan was going low.

Phil kind of loved it.

He cocked his head to the side, as if considering his options. He could ignore Dan's little invitation, which is probably exactly what he was expecting, or he could make things really difficult for the both of them.

Phil licked his lips and kneeled on to the hardwood floor between his lover's long legs. He reached up with his hands and pulled gently on Dan's ankles, placing them over his broad shoulders. He resisted the urge to rub his lips along Dan's hot and leaning length, bypassing it altogether. Phil nudged his inner left thigh with his forehead instead. Dan peered down, though he really should not have. Phil's silky black hair swooshed between his thighs. Dan watched as his lover's lips dragged along his sensitive skin. Phil's mouth opened and closed hotly over a particular area of interest, high up inside of his left thigh, dangerously close to his dripping cock. It was there that Dan felt the unmistakable pierce of his boyfriend's teeth.

What would have normally had Dan howling with pleasure, had him suppressing his every urge to scream. He had no choice but to do what he did: he shoved his fingers into Phil's hair and drove him away, silently but painfully. Dan couldn't bear it. It seemed unfair to have a nibble when he couldn't make a sound. Phil looked up with a confused but guilty face. He mouthed a 'sorry' and gently kissed the affected area. This, of course, only served to make Dan hotter.

It was a well-known fact that Phil enjoyed biting Dan. There were varying degrees of play, and today the man did not aim to cause pain. He simply responded to Dan's invitation. It was neither painful nor unwanted: it was just too damn much for poor Dan.

Phil considered giving his boyfriend a little suck. He was, after all, right there between his legs. It would have been easy.

He decided against it, not for Dan, but for himself. The man tasted too damn good, and it was not likely to make this game any easier for Phil.

In fact, Phil's throbbing erection was becoming quite painful. Fucking Dan now was the least problematic way to proceed.

Dan seemed to be in agreement, this much was obvious; he furrowed his brow and scrunched up his face, indicating that, yes, fucking him now would be the kindest option.

Phil knew that Dan loved to ride his cock. He motioned for his lover to stand and took his seat as soon as he obeyed. It was a sexy, understated, nod of the head that told Dan to 'have a seat.'

Dan's eyes grew large. No way was Phil going to fuck him this way without Dan spilling a stream of explicatives. That stupid, sexy, son-of-a-bitch.

The fairest way would involve no hands and a slow speed. It would be no eye contact or looking down. This, of course, was no fun at all. Phil smirked and pat his lap a second time.

Dan obliged, ready and in desperate need of a good fucking. His mouth watered at the sight of Phil sitting back in the chair, his thick, rigid cock standing boldly between his legs. It was red and wet, just waiting to split Dan's tight heat. He could actually feel that plump, slippery cock head pushing against his puckered skin and forcing his muscles apart.

This would take a tremendous amount of control.

Dan glared at the man, straddling his lap carefully so as not to crush him. He relied on Phil's shoulders to find balance, as he often did. Dan wanted to squeeze them for no other reason than to vent his built-up frustration.

Normally, Phil would say something filthy and Dan would whine and moan in response. There would be much more than the shaky pants and wobbling legs. Phil made the mistake of making his own game within a game: he pretended that they were in public and could not be overheard. The excitement of being caught balls deep inside of Dan was a familiar and very real fantasy. Although he regretted it, Phil couldn't shake the hot scenario from his mind.

He watched Dan slowly sink down on to his waiting cock, his sweet opening still slick with lubricant from his fingering. There was a subtle popping sound; it was Dan's hot body opening up for him. Phil realized that Dan was determined to look everywhere but down. In fact, his boyfriend's eyes were firmly shut.

If anything, Phil had given Dan the advantage.  _He_  was in control of their speed and their angle. It was unknown to Phil of Dan would take the easy route to protect himself or if he would go the challenging route to put Phil in danger of uttering one of his many noises. Dan was unpredictable, and Phil loved it.

Dan, who knew about the unopened box of string lights, considered fucking down on Phil's cock in a way that would have them both screaming, though he had to admit it was satisfying to watch Phil's cockiness. He really believed that he could do it.

For almost a full minute, Dan took his sweet ass time sinking down and sitting full. He rocked a bit, his eyes set on the wall behind Phil's shoulder. He could hear his lover's breath in the silence and had the sudden urge to change its pace. Dan smirked and scooped his hips forward in preparation for an honest-to-God, full out fucking.

Phil was so not ready for this.

Dan knew every trick. He knew Phil's every weakness, and he was about to play on them all. Dan didn't have to win, but he knew that Phil was trying. Nothing would give him more satisfaction than watching the man come completely and utterly undone.

First, Dan made the eye contact that he had been avoiding. Then he opened his mouth as if to moan, but he remained silent. It was a tease, and Phil couldn't help but to grind his teeth together in frustration.

Dan started to move. He lifted himself, all the way to the fantastic ridge of Phil's head and slammed back down. He did it again and again, allowing his ass cheeks to jiggle wildly as he fucked Phil relentlessly.

Even among the bouncing, even through the blur of motion, Dan could see Phil's surprise. The man looked completely wrecked. It was almost humorous to watch him gasp for air without making a sound.

Phil's cock felt so good, so goddamn good. Dan paused for only a moment to grab Phil's hands. He placed them under his ass, asking for help. It was an impossible speed to maintain without Phil's strength.

They moved faster and faster, Dan still controlling the pace. Phil merely followed his lover, though it was a welcome distraction. He was so close to releasing a primal groan; Dan moved expertly on top of him, occasionally pausing at the very root to circle his hips in a way that had Phil sputtering.

Dan avoided his own prostate, knowing that he could get Phil to moan or swear by keeping on with this technique. He could see it in his eyes.

Phil pressed his lips together, and Dan watched his face begin to turn a purplish color. He looked downright panicked. Sometimes Phil was too stubborn for his own good.

Dan wanted to shake him.

"Breathe you Idiot!" Dan finally spoke.

"You lose," Phil let all of the air out of his lungs.

"Doesn't work that way, Lester," Dan grinned. "You’re being stubborn. It feels good damnit and you were really gonna turn purple trying to win this?"

Phil nodded.

"You're an absolute carrot," Dan laughed. "But I fucking love you."

Phil smirked. "I love you too, Dan, now _move_."

Dan shook his head but started to bounce again. Truth be told, the pause in their activity helped them both to stave off early orgasms. The new movement felt really good.

"If I'm gonna go all out here, Phil, I want to hear you. Forget the stupid lights. Got it?"

Phil nodded and squeezed Dan's ass. "Forgotten. Fuck me."

And Dan did. He rode Phil like never before. He bounced and leaned and rotated his hips. He ran his hands all over his own body as he arched his back and even reached down to grab ahold of his own cock. Phil looked on in what appeared to be a drunken stupor.

"Oh, fuck, Dan!" Phil cried. "You look so fucking hot. You feel so goddamn good. Fuck me, Baby ... fuck me!"

The man shook and threw his head back. There was not a knot in the world that would keep Phil quiet.

"That's it, Baby," Phil coaxed. "You're gonna make me come so hard."

Dan was beginning to lose steam. It all felt so good. He had long since given up, moaning and yipping as he slid up and down on Phil's massive, throbbing cock.

Dan took great joy in watching his lover's face as he took him higher, higher. Phil's orgasm was a deep growl that coincided with a glorious release deep inside of Dan. Immediately, Phil reached down to pump Dan's cock as he sat relishing the feeling of Phil's orgasm inside.

Dan reached over his shoulder to grasp at the ball that dangled from the end of his Santa hat. He finally caught the thing and stuffed it into his mouth before coming over Phil's fist. He moaned around it, allowing it to fall out of his mouth lazily. It fell down between their bodies and hit Phil's chest.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Daniel," Phil uttered breathlessly. "What was  _that_? That was hot as hell."

Dan smirked sleepily. "Don't know. I needed something in my mouth," he laughed.

"By the way, Philip," Dan whispered against his lover's damp chest. "There is another box of lights. I found them when you went to get the lube."

"Wait, what?!" Phil shrieked.

Dan laughed. "It's true. You could have made noise the entire time. It sure was fun watching you try to win this though, Philly." He winked and reached up to fondle the ball on the end of Phil's hat.

"You tease," Phil grinned. "You naughty, filthy boy."

"Please. You love me." Dan tugged on the ball and pulled his entire hat off. He clutched it and fell forward in Phil's lap.

"Yeah, I kind of do."


End file.
